Battle of the Munks
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: The Chipmunks find out their school is doing a battle of the bands. But what starts out as fun turns out to be a competition between Alvin and Brittney.
1. The Contest

**I do not own Alvin & the Chipmunks. I am just a super big fan!!!!**

* * *

One

**A**lvin Seville and his brothers, Simon and Theodore, were walking to their next class when they noticed a bunch of kids clustered around the bulletin board posted outside the principal's office. "What's going on?" little Theodore asked. "Let's go find out!" Alvin exclaimed.

After they elbowed their way through a few kids, they laid eyes on a bright yellow poster with the message written in bold, black lettering:

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

**TRY-OUTS THIS SATURDAY**

**ONLY TWO BANDS WILL PARTICIPATE**

**CASH PRIZE OF $100**

"Wow!" Alvin yelled, "A real, live band competition! We're shoo-ins!" A few of the kids departed but Alvin and his brothers remained, Alvin shouting through the halls of their soon-to-be success. "That cash prize is going to feel so good in my hands!" Alvin yelled.

"Only if we let you touch it!" a voice said from behind. The boys whipped their heads around to find none other than Brittney Miller and her squad of Chipette sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Oh yeah?!" Alvin screamed.

"Yeah!" Brittney screamed back. Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes at their egotistical brother, and Jeanette and Eleanor sighed at their conceited sister. Alvin and Brittney argued constantly. Their huge egos were always crashing. The bell rang but Brittney and Alvin continued their argument. "I'm late for my class," Simon said and left. Jeanette followed, accompanied by Eleanor and Theodore.

"Oh yeah?!" Alvin shouted again.

"Yeah!" Brittney shouted back again.

"I'll show her!" Alvin said aloud to himself. The Chipmunks were in their garage/band studio. Simon and Theodore sat on the floor, listening to Alvin's rant. "When is he going to stop?" Theodore asked. "Until he's blue in the face." Simon replied.

"What're you guys waiting for?!" Alvin barked at them, "It's time to practice! Don't you want to beat the Chipettes?!" The truth was, they didn't care about petty competition like their brother. "Ready Chipmunks?" Alvin said. "Ready!" the others said halfheartedly.

"Ah one! Ah two! Ah one, two, three, four!" Alvin sang into the microphone.

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!_

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!_

_And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do. He said that:_

"_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!"_

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true_

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice_

_And then the witch doctor, he game me this advice_

_He said to__..._

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

_Now, you've been keeping love from me just like you were a miser._

_And I'll admit I wasn't very smart._

_So I went out and found myself a guy that's so much wiser_

_And he taught me the way to win your heart._

_My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say_

_My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do_

_I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

_Oh, baby…_

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

_Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!_

"Is that _all _you can do?" a snide voice said from outside the garage door. The boys looked around confused until they saw the garage door be lifted open to see, who else?, Brittney.

"It's way better than you could do!" Alvin shouted, his face growing hot. Brittney laughed at this comment. Then she rolled her eyes in a _Oh please! _manner and shuffled down the driveway and across the street.

Alvin said through clenched teeth, "We'll show her! C'mon guys! We'll practice 'til dawn!"

"When's that, Simon?" Theodore asked sheepishly. "A very long time away." Simon said exasperatedly.


	2. Betrayed

Two

"AAAAAHH!" Brittney yelled at the top of her lungs. She stormed into the house in a fit of rage. Those chipmunks were great-sounding! She had to think of something better. She just had to.

She slammed the front door, scattering Jeanette's papers all over with the gust of wind. "Hey!" Jeanette cried, "That's important!" Brittney ignored her and walked to the living room, the papers crumpling under her feet. She jumped into the armchair.

"We need to come up with a song better than those chipmunks'!" she said, "Now what could we do?" Jeanette scrambled over the room in an attempt to recover her papers. Eleanor walked in in time to have a piece of paper smack her in the face.

"Sorry, Ellie." Jeanette said, peeling the paper from her sister's head. Just then the _ding-a-ling _of the ice cream truck rang and Eleanor, with an excited grin on her face, ran out to snatch some. When she slammed the door shut after her, it sent another gust of wind through the room. That caused any uncaught papers to fly again. One of which, slapped Brittney in the face as it did Eleanor.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Jeanette!" she said, "Why can't you keep your papers orga-" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the page. It was lyrics for a song. Brittney gasped.

"Oh, Jeanette!" she cried, "I knew you cared! I can't wait to read the song you wrote for us!"

"Um, actually Brittney, I-I didn't write it for us to sing…" Jeanette stammered.

"What?!" Brittney shrieked, "Then who did you write it for?!"

"Well, uh, Simon-"

"Oh, I see! You choose those stupid chipmunks over your own sisters! Well, I can take a hint!" She ran off to her bedroom and slammed the door after her.

"But, Brittney!" Jeanette said, but her sister gave no reply.

"Oh," she sighed and slumped onto the floor. This contest was not turning out well.


	3. The Girls Rehearse

Three

Simon waited at the drinking fountain for Jeanette to show up. They had agreed to meet there after she told him about Brittney's blow-up.

Soon he saw her come running up, clumsily knocking a few kids over. Simon rolled his eyes, though he knew clumsy was just a part of his friend's personality. She walked up to him, out of breath.

"What're we going to do?" she asked, getting right down to business.

"First I need the song." he said, reaching his hand out. She went into her backpack and pulled out a few sheets of paper. He took them and looked them over. Then he nodded in approval.

"This is good." he said, "But do you think it'll work?"

"It better." Jeanette said, "After I stayed up all night writing it _and _had to deal with Britt." They both departed to their classes. Simon clutched the sheet music hopefully. _I hope it works, _he thought.

* * *

"C'mon, Eleanor. We don't need Jeanette. We can win this all by ourselves." Brittney said. The two were in their bedroom, practicing for the contest. Reluctantly, Eleanor had agreed to doing the contest with Brittney, if only to make sure Simon's plan would work.

"OK, here it goes." Brittney said and clicked 'Play' on the radio.

_Sun goes down, I'm just getting up._

_I'm heading for the city lights._

_Radio blasting all the way to the club,_

_Gonna rock this town tonight._

_You're living in a man's world,_

_They tell us._

_But we ain't gonna buy it._

_The things they're trying to sell us now._

'_Cause we're the girl of rock n' roll!_

_Ooooo-whoo!_

_Yeah, we're the girls of rock n' roll!_

_Ro-o-o-ock and ro-ro-ro-roll-ah!_

"Oh, yes!" Brittney shouted as the music died down, "We're going to make those chipmunks wish they never learned how to sing!" Eleanor sighed and laid on her bed, watching her sister walk around the room exclaiming their success.


	4. Simon's Plan

"No!" Alvin shouted. He marched away from Simon, who was just about on his knees begging.

"But…but you have to do it, Alvin!" he pleaded, looking anxiously at his brother. Again, Alvin shouted a nasty "No!" and stormed off. Simon followed, pleading for Alvin to agree. Of course, stubborn Alvin just slammed the bedroom door in his face. With a sigh, Simon slid down next to the door. Theodore came up the steps and sat next to Simon. "No luck?" he asked, though he knew already.

"Only the bad kind." Simon answered wearily. He got up and made his way to the phone down in the kitchen. He dialed the Millers' number.

"Hello?" a meek voice responded.

"Hi, Jeanette." Simon said.

"Did you talk to Alvin yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he just yelled and locked himself in his room. Brittney?"

"She still won't speak to me. She refuses to even be in the same room with me."

"You said she doesn't know?"

"She doesn't. She's still convinced I'm against her." After a sigh from Simon, he said, "Why don't you and Eleanor meet Teddy and I at the ice cream shop?"

"OK."

* * *

They licked their cones while pondering of what to due about their feuding siblings. They all had ideas, but none were good. Jeanette had suggested they tell the judges Alvin and Brittney were one group.

"Nah, they'd just drop out." Eleanor said. Simon proposed they destroy their instruments.

"The school has a whole room full of spares." Jeanette said. Eleanor offered they lock them in the janitor's closet until they agreed to be friends.

"Oh, Eleanor!" That was all that Simon said. Theodore implied he wanted another cone.

"That's your third!" Simon yelled, angry Theodore was paying more attention to food than the real problem.

"Sorry." Theodore said and sulked.

"Hey!" Eleanor exclaimed suddenly, "I've got it!" Eagerly, her friends leaned in as she whispered her idea.

"That's great!" Theodore shouted, "I think."

"It is." Jeanette said and Theodore puffed his chest out proudly.

"Tomorrow, at the auditions, we'll put our plan into action!" Simon said and with that, they raised their cones to a toast, Theodore's dripping sloppily down the sides.


	5. The Audition

Brittney, Jeanette, and Eleanor walked into the crowded auditorium. "I'm so glad you decided to join the group again, Jeanette." Brittney said. Jeanette just smiled and sneaked a high-five to Eleanor when Brittney wasn't looking.

They signaled to Simon. He got out of his seat and went over to the judging panel. He spoke with them a moment and then went back to his seat. Now Jeanette and Eleanor knew that if everything came out right with the judges, their plan would spring into action.

They sat in their seats, watching the other bands before them perform. Brittney would continually make comments on what was wrong with the band that was currently on stage. Soon, the judges called out, "Band #8, Alvin and the Chipmunks." Brittney wrinkled her nose in disgust and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to love this." she said sarcastically. _I sure hope I don't, _she thought.

* * *

As the Sevilles set up their instruments, an angry frown crossed Alvin's face. "The _Chipettes _are here." he said, putting emphasis on 'Chipettes'. Simon just winked at Theodore, who was still slightly oblivious as to what was going to happen.

"Alright, you out there ready for some real good music?" Alvin shouted into the microphone. A few people cheered politely, but Brittney sat stone-faced in her seat.

_Where is the moment when we need it the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

_They tell me your blue sky's faded to gray._

_They tell me your passions gone away_

_And I don't need no carrying on._

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low._

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go._

_You tell me your life's been way off line,_

_You're falling to pieces every time._

_And I don't need no carrying on._

_Because you had a bad day!_

_You're taking one down,_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around._

_You say you don't know,_

_You tell me, don't lie._

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride._

_You had a bad day,_

_The camera don't lie._

_You're coming back down_

_And you really don't mind._

_You had a bad day._

_Oh! You had a bad day._

With cheers from the audience (except for Brittney, who glared at her sisters when they clapped), Alvin proudly walked off the stage, Simon and Theodore following closely behind.

* * *

Alvin talked through everyone else's performance, saying repeatedly how the Chipmunks were shoo-ins. Simon rolled his eyes after every sentence and Theodore munched loudly on his sandwich snack.

When the Chipettes came on, Alvin immediately shut up. He scowled at Brittney, who returned it. Simon and Theodore looked to the other Chipettes and gave a subtle thumbs up. The girls smiled.

"OK, here we go!" Brittney sang into the microphone.

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X_

_With a dream and my cardigan._

_Welcome to the land of famous excess._

_Whoa!_

_I'm I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in my cab, here I am for the first time._

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign._

_This is all so crazy!_

_Everybody seems so famous!_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick._

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous. _

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio._

_And the Jay-Z song was on!_

_And the Jay-Z song was on!_

_And the Jay-Z song was on!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song!_

_The butterflies fly away!_

_I__'m noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song!_

_And now I'm gonna be okay!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

Brittney grinned smugly, as if to say "I beat you Alvin!" Alvin glowered at her as she strutted off the stage.

* * *

"Alright, bands!" the first judge, a stout woman, said, "Time to declare our finalists!" Everyone in the audience whispered excitedly, restless to hear the winners.

"First, we have Alvin and the Chipmunks!" the second judge, a feeble-looking man, exclaimed. Alvin rushed up to the stage before his brothers were even out of their seats. He stuck his tongue out in Brittney's direction, who returned the gesture.

"Now, our second band is…" the third judge, a skinny and redheaded woman, said, "The Chipettes!"

Alvin's mouth widened in horror as Brittney pranced up the steps and onto the stage. Simon and Theodore, who had gotten up to the stage, gave casual winks to Jeanette and Eleanor, who smiled with small thumbs-ups.

"Alright now," said the man, "Brittney, Alvin." He gestured his finger for them to come closer. As they walked to the edge of the stage they cast each other dirty looks.

"Here you go." the redhead said, handing the two of them sheets of paper, "Just sing the song together." Confused, Alvin asked, "Why do we have to sing together?"

"Yeah, we're in _different _bands." Brittney mentioned. The other Chipmunks and Chipettes held their breath.

"Uh, it's just a…" the stout woman explained, "…sort of, um, test! To compare your voices!" The others continued to breath again.

"Oh." Alvin and Brittney said together.

Brittney went up to the first microphone and sang:

_Na na na na._

_Na na na na, yeah._

_You are the music in me._

She stopped a second. Then began again.

_You know the words "Once upon a time"._

_Make you listen? There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or a happy ever after._

Alvin stepped up to his microphone and together they sang.

_You're harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head._

_A single voice_

_(A single voice)_

_Above the noise,_

_And like a common thread,_

_Hmmm, you're pulling me._

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong._

_Oh, you are the music in me!_

_Yeah, it's living in all of us._

_And it's brought us here because,_

_Because you are the music in me._

They both stopped singing. They looked at each other. Then, in a flash, they were spouting apologies.

"I'm sorry I was so conceited, Alvin!" Brittney cried.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk, Brittney!" Alvin wailed. They hugged. Standing there, the four other kids jumped with cheers. They all began hugging each other, Alvin and Brittney too.

The contest didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and everyone in the auditorium began singing to the song.


	6. Song List

The Songs Used In This Story Are:

_Witch Doctor-property of Ross Bagdasarian Sr._

_Girls Of Rock N' Roll-property of Ross Bagdasarian Sr._

_Bad Day-property of Daniel Powter_

_Party In The U.S.A.-property of Miley Cyrus_

_You Are The Music In Me-property of _High School Musical


End file.
